Enter Ecliptor: Part 2
Plot five years ago... Young Ben is walking down the street still morning Feedback. (Young Ben) *Sigh* Why Feedback, why? Then a car with three Sharkians are racing away with two Police cars in pursuit. (Young Ben) Oh. Yeah! Ben selects Xlr8 and transforms. '' ''Transformation Sequence (Wildmutt) Rahhhhhhrgghh, Ruhh! Wildmutt races after the speeding car and when he catches up to it he jumps on it the Sharkians punch him in the shoulder and the Omnitrix Prototype glows yellow. Wildmutt bites one's head and then throws him off the car. He then graps the other Sharkians and knocks their heads together knocking them out cold. The car crashes into a tree and Wildmutt scampers off. Back it his house he times out. (Young Ben) Aww! Young Ben looks at the Omnitrix Prototype and shes the new alien. (Young Ben) Awesome! End of flashback/dream. Ben wakes up then he gets up. (Ben) So you must be Ecliptor? (Ecliptor) You would be correct! (Ben) Considering Grandpa called me about you being a villain, you know I have to kick your butt. So lets hurry up. Ben transforms into Kickin Hawk (Kickin Hawk) Pha-ka! Kickin Hawk kicks Ecliptor into the celing. (Kickin Hawk) Cake! Ecliptor flys down and blasts Kickin Hawk into a red barrel that explodes sending Kickin Hawk flying. (Ecliptor) I could of sworn you were a flightless bird (Kickin Hawk) Hey! I'm the one making the jokes and puns Ecliptor grabs Kickin Hawk but is suddenly elecuted (Ecliptor) Arrrggg, what was that? (Electrixie) That was me! (Kickin Hawk) I knew it was good idea to make you my new partner! Thanks Electrixie! (Electrixie) My friends call me Trixie! Rook flies in in the Proto-TRUK just as Kickin Hawk times out. (Rook) What did I miss? (Trixie) Not much. (Ecliptor) Just your doom! Ecliptor blasts Rook into a wall and kicks Trixie he grabs Ben who transforms into Walkatrout and escapes Ecliptor's grip he slaps him twice and runs away. (Walkatrout) Haha! Walkatrout timesout (Ben) Here we go Humungousaur! Transformation Sequence (Twinkle Star) Hu... NEW ALIEN! Twinkle Star blasts Ecliptor into a plumber truck. (Twinkle Star) My name should be... um Star Guy (Rook and Trixie) Nah (Twinkle Star) Hmm maybe... Twinkle Star? (Trixie) Now thats a money maker! Twinkle Star is punched by Ecliptor who flys away. (Ecliptor) Zombozo! kill them all! Zombozo walks in (Zombozo) Gladly! hahahaha! (Trixie) What are you laughing at? Trixie punches Zombozo in the stomach and Rook catches him in a net. (Zombozo) Get Me outta here! Then the gang run towards the main controll room where Max is tied up and Ecliptor is activating self destruct. (Computer) Self Destruct in T-Minus 20 seconds (Ecliptor) Glad you could see the fireworks sadly I can't stay, ta-ta! Ecliptor teleports away. (Twinkle Star) ECLIPTOR!! (Rook) Ben! The base is about to self destruct! (Twinkle Star) Try override it. I'll. Um help Grandpa! Twinkle Star unties Max and walks over to Rook. (Rook) Ben! its not working, Ecliptor is very good with Computers and whats worse is Bellwood will be destroyed with us as well (Computer) T-Minus 10 secons (Twinkle Star) Suck the base into the Null Void! (Max) Ben, thats- (Twinkle Star) Genius. Yes yes it is (Trixie) Won't we be sucked in too? (Twinkle Star) Leave that to me! Twinkle Star and the gang are riding on his big star in the Null Void as the base explodes behind them. (Max) We did it! (Twinkle Star) I know I know I'm awesome (Rook) So how do we get out of the Null Void? (Twinkle Star) No idea... Oh No! I forgot about ESTER! THE END Characters Ben Rook Max Tennyson Electrixie Villains Ecliptor DNA scanned Sharkfin Aliens Used By Young Ben Wildmutt (Reappearance) By Ben Kickin Hawk (Reappearance) Walkatrout (Reappearance) Twinkle Star (Debut) (Accidental transformation selected alien was Humungousaur) Category:Episodes Category:Ecliptor Arc Category:Two-Part Episodes